


Decorating With Ornaments

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ornament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad finds a very special ornament





	

Galahad hummed as he danced around the room. He was decorating the tree and excited about all the little trinkets Tristan had collected through the years. Small, jeweled necklaces or little coins that were made into ornaments. A few utensils had made their way onto the tree as well. A humourous thing that Galahad loved dearly.

The man didn't mind the odds and ends that went on the tree. Christmas was a Christian holiday, not a pagan one. Therefore neither he or Tristan cared much for the traditions that came with decorating. They did it because it was fun for them. One thing they did every year.

There was a small ball of an ornament on the island of the kitchen. It was an odd place for something to go on the tree. Small deft fingers picked it up. Seeing nothing wrong with it stormy eyes looked for a spot to put it on the tree. The bottom came loose though and fell open. Something fell out and bounced down through the branches until it hit the ground.

At the same time the front door to the house opened. "Galahad?" Dark eyes spotted a very attractive backside covered by a black skirt next to the tree. "That's a very nice present. Am I allowed to open it now?" He leaned against the doorway after shaking his coat and himself of snow.

A few curses were thrown Tristan's way until a mop of curls were seen. "You're back? I thought you said-"

"Not until after the holidays? I thought so too. Arthur knew I would be missed." Tristan interrupted.

Tears appears in Galahad's eyes as he ran to Tristan and hugged him tightly. "Yes yes yes yes." He his his face in Tristan's neck as he sobbed.

"Pup?" Tristan was surprised until he saw the ring now on Galahad's finger. He looked over to the island where he thought he left it only to find it no longer there. "Oh, Galahad. Thank you."

They stood there for several more moments until Galahad took Tristan by the hand and shoved an almost identical ring on his hand. "I was going to ask _you_ , my bird."

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
